pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Grayson (Ultimate)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Henry Levi Grayson |jname=ヒロト |tmname=Hiroto |slogan=no |sloganline= |image=Henry Grayson.png |size=150px |caption=Henry Levi Grayson |age=yes |years=20 |birthday=1981 |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Brown |gender=Male |hometown= |region= |relatives=Carter Grayson (older twin brother) Jane Grayson (sister-in-law) Dana Grayson (wife) Sam Uley (cousin) Levi Uley (great-grandfather) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Trainer |leader=no |elite=no |champ=no |specialist=no |orange=no |brain=no |team= |anime=yes |epnum=TBA |epname= |enva= |java= }} Henry Levi Grayson was a trainer from real world. He is train with all of his Pokémon include his starter Pokémon, Riolu and Piplup. Biography Real World Henry Grayson was born in Mariner Bay, California in the Real World. He lived with his father, stepmother, brother, and sister. He is best friends with Jane Grayson, who reveal to be his sister-in-law. He is also the cousin of Sam Uley and the great-grandson of Levi Uley. Pokemon World - Sinnoh Region When Henry was 20 years old (the end of Time Force episode), he discovered that Jane was gone from the face of the Earth. He and his team (include his wife and brother-in-law) was looking for Jane in Mariner Bay. He and his team discovered a portal (that lead to the Pokemon World) and jumps to the portal to the another world. Then he and the team land it a town called Sangdam Town to see Professor Rowan (which Henry know the Pokemon World by heart). Professor Rowan saw Henry & his friends and let them in the lab. Professor Rowan gave them a Starter Pokemon and five Poke Balls to begin with. Then he saw seven Riolu which one of them took a liking at Henry and Henry took him as a second Starter Pokemon. Then he saw Jane in screen (which Jane was surprised and happy) in Jubilife Pokemon Center in Jubilife City. He and the team left Sandgem Town into Route 202 and slept outside. He couldn't sleep because his brother, brother-in-law, and wife was worried about Jane. Dana comfort Henry and Carter while Kelsey comfort Ryan. Carter slept with Henry and Dana in his tent and Carter kissed Dana on the lips with his permission. The next day they went to Jubilife City and on their way to Jubilife City, he battled and caught Ralts. In Jubilife City, he went to the Pokemon Center to see Jane, but Nurse Joy say that she is sleeping upstair and told the group to not bother her. Henry told Nurse Joy that someone want to see her and she led Carter to Jane (which she was very surprised). Personality He is calm and sometimes act cool. He also give advice to the Dogwood Park students and his friends. Whenever he battle a wild Pokémon, he use a strategy to capture the Pokémon. When he is battling a Gym Leader/Elite Four/Champion, he always have a strategy against weakness of the type that his Pokémon has. He have the power of Aura. When using Aura, he can change personalities depends on the situation that he is in. Also he can use Aura to find Lucario and the other Pokemon when they are capture. Trivia *He is the second trainer to come from the real world. *His team was the first Rangers team that came from the real world. (He is the second-in-command in Lightspeed Rescue) *His middle name, Levi, is named after his great-grandfather. Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones